lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgar Frog
Edgar Frog (nicknamed Eddie by Chris Emerson) was a vampire hunter who lives in Santa Carla and is one of the Frog Brothers. He was enlisted by Sam Emerson to save his brother Michael from an evil gang of vampires. Early Life Edgar Frog grew up in the beach town of Santa Carla, California with his parents and brother, Alan Frog. Even at an early age, Edgar was a big fan of comic books, mostly because of his parents owning a comic book store on the beach front. Around his teenage years, Edgar and his brother developed an unhealthy obsession with horror comic books mainly to do with vampires. This encouraged the brothers to become vampire hunters, and they dedicated their lives to a higher purpose. At some point in his teenage years, Edgar was given a job at his family's comic book store as a shop assistant, but he considered this a mere cover-up to his vampire hunting business he had set up with his brother. First Vampire Hunt Edgar's fate as a Vampire Hunter was sealed when Sam Emerson first entered his family's comic book shop in the summer of 1987. Both he and his brother took an immediate dislike to Sam, which was not helped when Sam proved to have a superior knowledge of comic books then they did. Despite this, Edgar chose to warn Sam of the vampires they belived to be infesting their hometown and attempted to give him a copy of 'Vampires Everywhere'. Sam denied it, however, and before Edgar could convince him any further, a comic book was stolen by a group of rockers. The next day, Sam entered their comic shop once again, which gave the Frog Brothers another chance to confront him. Upon asking him whether he has noticed anything 'unusual' about Santa Carla yet, Sam replied 'No, it's a pretty cool place...if you're a Martian.' Edgar quickly corrected him by saying 'Or a vampire.' After Sam quickly voiced his disbelief, the brothers announced that they were in fact Vampire Hunters. Edgar gave Sam a copy of 'Destroy All Vampires', which had the brothers phone number on the back in case he ever needed them. The Frogs didn't hear from Sam again until the next night where they got a call announcing that Sam's brother, Michael, has become a vampire. After having their advice of killing Michael refused, they hung up on Sam. The next day, however, Sam met up with them once again but this time with the knowledge that Michael is only a half vampire, and therefore still partly mortal. The three newfound friends decided that if they were to save Michael they would have to kill the head vampire. The trouble was, they had no idea who that could be. After Sam's suspicions that his mother's boyfriend Max could be the head vampire, the Frog Brother's were asked by Sam to attend his mother's dinner party that evening to which Max would be present. After putting Max under a series of tests it had become apparent that Max was not even a vampire, let alone the head vampire. The next time Sam had called, Michael had discovered where the Vampires lair was. Edgar along with Sam, Alan and Michael 'borrowed' Michael and Sam's grandfather's truck and headed towards the lair. Once there, Edgar and Alan attempted to stake a fellow half-vampire Star, but were quickly stopped by Michael. Unfazed, the brothers continued to search for the full vampires whilst Michael removed the half vampires. After a while of searching, they stumbled across a hidden cave which turned out to be 'one giant coffin'. Not knowing who could possibly be the head vampire, Edgar decided that they'll have to kill them all starting with Marco. But when Edgar staked Marco, he let out a ear-piercing scream, which awoke all the other vampires. As Edgar, Sam and Alan attempted to scramble out one of the campires, David, grabbed Sam and attempted to pull him inside the cave. Using their knowledge of vampires, Edgar and Alan pull David into the sunlight causing him to back away due to the pain. After this the Frogs and the Emersons prepare for battle knowing they only have a few hours of daylight before the vampires come for them. Filling the Emersons bath tub with holy water and arming themselves with stakes and bow & arrows, the teenagers waited for night fall. When night came Edgar and Alan rushed upstairs with two other half-vampires, Star and Laddie. After shutting the door and being completely out of earshot of Michael, the brothers decided they should just kill the half-vampires as well. Star and Laddie rushed away, and the brothers attempted to chase them, but they were stopped in their tracks by vampire called Paul. Seemingly outraged by the death of his friend Marko, Paul came at Edgar and Alan furiously. Little did he know that the Frog Brothers had loaded their water pistols up with holy water, and one squirt appeared to cause him a tremendous amount of pain. More angry than he was before, Paul once again went for the Frogs, but they were saved by Sam's dog, Nanook, who pushed him into the bathtub full of holy water, making him explode through the plumbing and filling the whole house full of blood. Shortly after, the two met up with Sam who had taken down a vampire called Dwayne downstairs. Agreeing they were 'Awesome Monster Bashers', they were all taken by surprise by Laddie, who had apparently been taking shelter underneath the bed. The thirst appeared to have gotten to Laddie, as he went for the three boys, but he was stopped by Star, who held him back. Later on in the evening, Max appeared and revealed that he was in fact the head vampire. Attempting to save the Emersons, the Frog Brothers attacked Max head on, but were thrown off with ease. Just as it seemed there was no hope left, the Emersons' granfather appeared, staking Max through the heart subsequently turning all half-vampires back to humans. Edgar then discussed with his brother how much they should charge them for their services. The Ending of a Brotherhood Four years after their first vampire hunt, the Frog Brothers still lived with their parents and worked in their comic book store. But one evening, they received a unexpected visit from the surviving vampire of their first hunt, David. David had seemingly survived his fight against Michael Emerson, and wanted revenge for his betrayal and the death of his brothers. After attempting to get information of Michael's whereabouts from the Frog Brothers, David reveals that he has built a new family. Unlike his brother, Edgar did not attack the vampires straight away. Instead he watched as Alan was easily knocked out by David who had thrown him across the store. Edgar attempted to make a grab for his vampire hunting gear but was stopped by one of David's sisters. Just as she attempted to bite him, Sam Emerson showed up with a bow and arrow killing the vampire. Sam's entrance also distracted David from Alan who threw the Frog down on floor and sent another of his vampires after Sam. Whilst Sam defended himself, Edgar began to fight the vampires along side his newly awakened brother. Once David left, Edgar asked why Sam had returned. Sam replied with the confirmation that he still believed. That night, the three friends returned to the Emerson household to check on the antlers that had impaled David four years earlier. Finding that they have disappeared, Edgar and Alan take to raiding the Emerson's fridge instead, where they come across Sam's grandfather's double-stuff Oreo's. After realizing that the Oreo's are six years out of date, Edgar begins to go through Grandpa's special shelf and realized that everything on there is also out of date. After smelling a root beer bottle, it becomes apparent the bottles actually contain blood instead of root beer. When Grandpa arrived, he admitted he is in fact a vampire, and was turned by a woman called Widow Johnson. The three boys and Grandpa traveled to the vampire lair, where Grandpa sneaked them in. Finding most of the vampires asleep, the boys killed them with ease; but at some point during the battle, the vampires awoke and killed Grandpa. Whilst battling alongside Alan, Edgar finds him crouched on the floor. Alan reveals that he has been turned, but this has no time to sink in with Edgar as he is distracted by other vampires. After finding Sam crying over his dead grandfather in the corner, he finds out that his brother has fled — thus ending the partnership the brothers had had their entire lives. Moving On The turning of his brother hit Edgar hard. Soon after the events of the night he turned, Edgar moved out of Santa Carla and into Luna Bay. It was here that he set up a surfboard shaping company and supplied on-demand to surfboard stores. Living in a caravan in the town’s more desolate area, Edgar was never disturbed leaving him in an isolation he has never experienced before due to the close relationship he had had with his brother. Despite never truly getting over what had happened to his brother, Edgar did not give up vampire hunting, and decorated his land with signs stating ‘You Are Not Invited In’ and garlic around the caravan. Dealings with The Tribe A year later, Edgar's trailer was approached by the cousin of his best friend, Chris Emerson. Looking for an apprenticeship for surfboard shaping, Chris had left his address and phone number on Edgar's front door after his knocks were ignored. Evidently, this decision was shown to be one that would soon save his life. Edgar later went to Chris' house and saved him from his sister who had apparently been turned. However, when Edgar tried to stake her, Chris angrily pushed him aside and slammed the door in his face. Later on, Chris had appeared to have changed his view (based on another run-in with a different vampire), and went back to Edgar's place. Edgar assured him that if he ever gets in the way of his vampire-hunting duties again, he would find himself on the wrong side of the stake. Edgar also told him that he understood what Chris was going through, as he had lost a sibling to vampirism, much like Chris had. After several meetings with Chris, they find out that Nicole is only a half-vampire and still have time to save her. Chris decided that the best way to destroy The Tribe, was to do it from the inside, much to Edgar's dismay. Edgar attempted to convince Chris otherwise, but Chris just retorted that Nicole was "family" (thus showing that he and Nicole loved each other very much, and Nicole confirmed that she agreed when she told Shane that Chris was family while she put a stake through Shane's heart). This hurt Edgar as he remembered losing his brother, and with a new-found strength, he decided that this was the only way. The night after Chris' initiation ceremony, Chris refused to feed, and The Tribe turned against him. Chris only managed to kill one as he was virtually weaponless. Suddenly, Edgar appeared brandishing two stakes which scared off the remaining two. Edgar repeatedly asked if Chris was cool, referring to the Thirst that half-vampires feel. After Chris used his new vampiric speed to tell Edgar he is, Edgar muttered despairingly about his dislike for vampires. That night, the two of them got inside Edgar's truck where he would introduce the range of weapons used when fighting vampires. Showing Chris his newly developed water balloon launcher, he added 'This is my baby. Don't touch it.' He also revealed that he had become a minister using a online service which allows him to make his own holy water balloons. Upon reaching the vampiric lair, Edgar led the way as they journeyed through the confusing tunnels of the cave. Even though Edgar had warned Chris that they must stick together, Chris was captured by a vampire called Erik, and Edgar was left to fight another named Kyle, the former telling Edgar that 'Chris isn't here, But your brother might be.' After missing with his garlic boa, Edgar launched a Holy Water Balloon, which hit Kyle directly in the face, causing his head to explode. Later on, after seeing Chris had killed the head vampire and saved his sister (thus turning them both back to normal), Edgar announced that they will be getting a bill for his services. Edgar then found a boy named Evan trapped in a coffin, afterwards giving him and the Emersons a ride home. Category:Lost Boys : The Thirst Category:Characters Category:Lost Boys: The Tribe Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists